


Be safe, okay?

by Anonymous



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fucked Up Porn, Graphic Violence, M/M, Multi, Mutilation of body, Not A Happy Ending, Serial killers! Felix & Locus, Torture, graphic murder, i personally blame porn and tumblr, non-con, not for children or the easily disturbed let me tell you, poor poor donut, seriously this is the most fucked up thing i have ever written in my life, where did it all go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Donut went wide-eyed. The strange hands supporting Donut upright tightened against his shoulders, blunt nails digging into his skin. “Who- who are you?” he squeaked.“The name’s Felix,” the other gloated, “and tonight…” he took his time, savouring the moment as he drew in a long breath and let it free dreamily, “is gonna be the worst night of your life.”Felix & Locus are perverted, twisted serial killers and Donut happens to be their latest victim AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've been um-ing and ah-ing about posting this then i saw ao3 has an anon feature and said fuck it
> 
> not proof read you freaks

The concrete he woke up on was cold and damp, and it was the first thing his conscious processed. His naked skin was frozen, an autumn breeze seeping over him and eliciting a shiver. He huffed out shakily and found breathing a lot harder to accomplish than it should be due to his bruised ribs. He swallowed dryly around the bunched up fabric in his mouth, listening to the wind howl nearby, sharp against broken windows.

If the man could see, which he couldn’t, he would have seen the expanse of a large, open warehouse. It was abandoned and falling to pieces; the kind of place where people disappeared.

Something was bound tight around his head, leaving him blindfolded as he tried to look around, his cheek numb against the concrete. Although disoriented, dread was flushing something awful in the pit of his stomach.

Donut wasn’t the type to upset the wrong people, in fact, he wasn’t the type to upset people period. He wasn’t perfect, but then again who was? He always tried his best to be kind, to make sure everyone was happy and comfortable, so why? Why was he here? What did he do wrong? He couldn’t even remember what he’d been doing previously.

He flinched as rainwater dripped from the ceiling onto the back of his calf, making a muffled noise through the gag.

“You really shouldn’t be so friendly with strangers, Franklin.” Footsteps echoed towards him, and Donut mewed, bringing his knees up to his chest to try and hide his bare genitals.

The man tutted. “No, no. We’ll have none of that. Though, I am surprised, I thought a slut like you would be into this kind of thing.”

Donut’s tried to swallow and couldn’t, skin scraping as he tried to shuffle backwards, hitting a pair of ankles. He made another fearful noise through his nose and flinched forward.

Donut was laughed at. “Locus, take off his blindfold.”

Big hands grabbed Donut’s arms and forced him up into a sitting position and he cried out again at the pain of his ribs. Duct tape was unwound from his face, tearing out chunks of his blonde hair. Donut sobbed and shook, jerking instinctively away once he was finally freed.

A nearby flood lamp filled the area with a bright, unnatural white light. It made it impossible for Donut to see from the contrast of blackness he’d just been engulfed him. His breathing was hard and sharp through his nose, pleading nonsense. The fabric wedging teeth was soak with saliva and tasted foul, it giving some indication he’d been there a while.

“What’s wrong? I thought we were gonna have some fun together? You’re telling me you’ve changing your mind?”

Donut nodded his head so hard he thought it was going to snap clean off his head. He had no idea what he’d agreed to, but he was not into this, not at all. It was fine, he compartmentalised, this was just a little BDSM roleplay gone wrong. They were going to untie him now and send him home.

The speaking party grimaced. “Well. This is a little awkward…”

Donut managed a dry swallow around the bunched-up material in his mouth, trying to speak.

“Locus,” he said, “take off the gag.”

The man holding Donut, _Locus_ , he guessed, shucked something sharp against the back of the material, and it came free.

Donut spat it out. He gasped for a proper lungful of air, jaw throbbing with pain. “Th- th- thank-you.” He sniffled, squinting ahead as his vision began to recover.

The stranger came into view, stood over him. He gaze wasn’t as scary as Donut had been anticipating; his almond, asian eyes soft with concern.

Donut didn’t recognise the man, but he still smiled. He let out a nervous laugh. “I think- I must…” he gathered himself. “I think I must have taken something because- I don’t remember us meeting or- oh, golly. This sure is embarrassing, huh?”

The other man scratched at the back of his head, a sheepish smile of his own ghosting his lips. “You got that right.” He crouched, bringing out a hand to clasp Donut’s bicep.

Donut flinched instinctively, but quickly steadied himself.

“Sorry,” apologised the man, taking the tattooed hand back. The stranger fiddled with his hands. “Are you telling me this whole thing isn’t consensual anymore?”

Relief throbbed through Donut’s entire being. “Yes! Yes! Ah, oh golly. I really thought I was in trouble for a second there!”

Donut gave an anxious laugh, and the stranger joined in, looking embarrassed.

Donut began to ramble, aching all over. “Could you- would it- would it be too much trouble to ask your friend to untie me? I like a bit of knot tying as much as the next guy, but I should be getting home.”

The stranger didn’t reply, tilting his head.

Donut swallowed, confused. “Um. Please?”

The man’s nervous smile shifted, turning up wide and arrogant. “No can do, Franklin.”

“What?” Donut’s smile dropped as his stomach did, a new wave of dread resettling in the air.

“Wow, blondes really are the stupidest motherfuckers.” The man’s follow-up laugh was devoid of warmth. His hands clasped together confidently as he reshifted his crouch into something more open, continuing to laugh.

Donut felt like he was going to throw up.

“I mean,” he snorted out another giggle, looking past Donut to his friend, “thank God it's not consensual, huh, Locus? Always a damper when we end up bagging one of those freaks, right?” The stranger was still lost in a fit of the giggles, a few more bubbling out before he wiped his eyes. “Ah…  You really thought for a second there you were getting out of this, huh? Man, even I was nearly convinced!”

Donut went wide-eyed. The strange hands supporting Donut upright tightened against his shoulders, blunt nails digging into his skin. “Who- who are you?” he squeaked.

“The name’s Felix,” the other gloated, “and tonight…” he took his time, savouring the moment as he drew in a long breath and let it free dreamily, “is gonna be the worst night of your life.”

Donut choked. He moved on instinct, foot jabbing out to try and kick Felix off-balance.

Felix caught him by the ankle, free hand taking Donut’s prettily painted toenails and twisting them backwards.

Donut cried out, but didn’t give up, using the hold as leverage to swing up his other foot. It worked, knocking his toes free from Felix’s violent grip, but the momentum didn’t end there, the bare skin of his ass skidding against the concrete. He moaned in pain.

Felix had cockled on his ankles, having to use to hands to get himself back up. “Look!” he snapped at Donut, showing him dirty palms. “You made me get my hands all dirty, you dumb _bitch_!” He emphasised his point with a square kick to Donut’s face.

Locus’ steel grip made sure Donut wasn’t going anywhere as his head flew back.

Donut gasped wetly, blood gushing everywhere. He realised numbly he’d smashed his nose. The pain of the injury set in moments later, and he began to wail like a child. “Please!” he begged. “Please, I’m sorry! Let me go! Let me-”

Donut was cut off as one of Locus’ hands slapped over his mouth. “Should’ve kept the gag on,” the deep voice of his unseen captor rumbled behind him.

“Aw, c’mon, Locus,” came Felix’s unsettling, playful reply, “You have to admit it’s been a little more fun this time.”

“It’s been tedious,” corrected Locus.

Donut bit his hand.

Locus inhaled sharply.

“Did he just bite you?!” Felix laughed gleefully. Donut realised in a deadend kind of way he was naked now, too. When had that happened?

Locus shot Felix a glower.

Donut’s world turned upside down as Locus slammed him backwards. His shoulder blades and bound arms scrapped the concrete, head rickasheting with a dull thud, leaving him dizzy. A dark face loomed over Donut’s as he lay, winded and disoriented, on the cold floor of the warehouse.

“Do that again,” he warned Donut, massive hands keeping him pinned, “and I’ll kill you right now.”

Donut gulped, the shiver his words created competing with the pain.

“You heard him.” Felix smiled, moving to his knees. He began to wrestle Donut’s legs open. Locus steadied Donut’s chest, keeping him flat.

In his panic, Donut’s movement was too frantic for Felix to catch, adrenaline fueling him through his disadvantage as he drew in his knees and attacked with both feet, launching Felix backwards with a two-footed kick to his stomach.

It caught everyone off-guard, but Locus still had him pinned, and Donut’s arms were still bound, so it did a whole lot of nothing except piss Donut’s captors off further.

“You-” Felix wheezed and coughed, dragging himself back up.

Donut writhed, his screams still covered by Locus pressed hand.

Felix had had enough, unsheathing something from his discarded pants.

Donut realised with sinking dread it was a knife. He screamed harder, chest heaving as Felix gave up on parting his legs, straddling his torso instead. Felix got hold of Donut’s nipple piercing, contorting the jewellery and using it as an anchor so he could slip the blade underneath it. Donut shook his head from side to side violently, but it was no use, Felix already cutting into his skin.

It came away easily. Donut had never experienced such pain in his entire life, lightheaded from the blood that gushed from the wound, cutting off mid-shriek.

“We can do this two ways, Franklin,” said Felix once he’d quitened, “you’re either gonna let this happen and then we’re gonna let you go, _or_ you’re going to keep being a _motherfuckering cunt_ ,” Felix slapped the piece of severed flesh against Donut’s face by it’s stud. “and I’ll just have to kill you and then fuck your warm fucking corpse instead.”

Donut couldn’t breathe. He wanted his second-hand couch and the pair of familiar arms that were waiting for him there.

“Well?” snapped Felix.

Donut sobbed. He let go of the little pride he had left and nodded.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Felix slid back down to haul up Franklin’s leg again, the man staying limp and malleable this time for his attacker. Felix wiped a few broad strokes of his hand against Donut’s bloody nose, pumped his cock with it and began to force himself inside.

Donut howled against Locus’ palm, breathing short and sharp through flared nostrils.

“You should be thanking me,” claimed Felix with a grin, moaning as Donut’s walls gave in to him, “you wouldn’t have wanted to be fucked by Locus first. He’s a lot bigger than I am.”

Felix seemed to be satisfied, like a cat with his mouse who had finished it’s play, done with the games. He moved selfishly to his liking, holding Donut down like a rag doll, which Donut was, letting Felix have him.

Donut watched the leaky ceiling as he escaped inwards. Searched for something to make it bearable.

 _“Yeah?”_ his familiar voice whispered soothingly inside Donut’s ear, _“Does it feel good, sweetheart?”_

Inside Donut’s mind, he nodded in agreement.

 _“Good.”_ Oh, Donut could just hear the smile on his lips, hear it in his voice. The way he panted as he moved. The affectionate, heavy pressure of his body over Donut’s. _“And you’re just gonna lay right there for me, aren’t you, Frankie? You’re gonna be a good boy.”_

Donut sniffled. He could do that. He could be good. He could wait it out.

Despite his glazed over expression, Donut still flinched as Felix came inside him. His eyes came shut with a sob, his fantasy melting away as he was passed over to the next one. He hadn’t even realised how much he was struggling to breath until Locus’ hand came away from his mouth.

He barely registered it as he was flipped to his face and knees, had his hair yanked back so far it put pressure on his windpipe, had Locus’ girth tear him open wider. He knew deep down something was terribly wrong from the way his insides hurt.

 _“I’ve got you,”_ his familiar voice whispered just for Donut.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Donut heard Felix say, chasing away his invisible comfort. “Let me get the camera. Hey. Franklin. Over here. Smile!”

Donut didn’t want to be there as Felix waved around his hand, as the flash blinded his already blotted vision with stars, as he goaded them on in the background. Locus seemed to last longer than Felix had, but maybe that was because Donut was unable to slip away that time. It seemed a lifetime before Locus finally came, releasing him with a roll of his shoulder.

Donut crumbled forward with no hands to catch himself, face smashing once again to the dirty floor.

It was over. It was finally over.

Donut was going to be able to go _home._

He wanted his bed.

He started to sob again, cut off with a gasp as he was rolled over.

“Give me the knife,” ordered Locus, opening his hand to Felix.

“What?” moaned Donut in confusion.

“Oh, Locus. Look, I know I said you could do this one, but can I?”

Locus gave an incredulous look and dropped his arm.

“What?” repeated Donut, bumping up the volume, the desperation.

“ _Please_. Come on, baby. You can kill the next one. I promise. Double promise. Triple promise.” Felix gave his best puppy eyes.

“You said you’d let me go!” shrieked Donut, horrified.

“Shut up, slut,” snarled Felix, pressing the tip of the blade into the raw flesh where Donut’s nipple had once been.

Donut screamed. Tears streamed down his cheeks, wet snot mingling with the blood drooling from his nose. He’d just rolled over and let them hurt him - let them _rape_ him - for nothing? _It was all for nothing?_

Felix’s gaze snapped back to Locus. “Baby, please. You know I’ve been needing it real bad. You know I can’t wait another month.”

Locus sighed. He paused, assessing. Decision made, he nodded once.

“Yes! You’re the best!”

“You said- You said-” Donut was light-headed.

“I lied.” Felix flashed Locus a bright smile. He drove his knife into Donut’s left side, giving his lover a good view of him dragging a gruesome smile across Donut’s fleshy abdomen.

The noise Donut made was anguished and inhuman. Wet flesh plopped out, spilling onto the concrete. Donut was thrown onto his back, barely registering the sensation of his wrist breaking at the impact. Felix was upon Donut like a monster, taking greedy handfuls of his intestines and pulling them outside his body in droves. Felix’s laughter was drowned out by Donut’s agony.

“Help!” screeched Donut, “Help!- Aghhhh! _DAVID_!”

Felix pushed a violent hand inside Donut to loosen about his organs further. He retracted it, smearing his bloodied palm over his own face and through his hair with a quick tousle.

His wild eyes never left Locus’ for a second.

Donut’s blood dribbled down Felix’s bare throat. He licked his lips, the copper taste intoxicating.

“Oh God! Oh God! Aghhhhhh!”

Leaning across over Donut’s writhing body, Felix grabbed a fistful of Locus’ hair and drew him closer, sticking his tongue in his mouth. Locus returned the messy connection, hand groping his lover’s buttocks, silently pulling Felix from their shared prey to pin him to the floor. Felix moaned, legs wrapped tight around Locus’ abdomen, pushing down on the small of his back with his heels.

“Sam, _yes_.” Felix gripped Locus with bloody hands, drawing him to his entrance. “I need it, I need it, I need it. I need you.”

Locus complied, already hard again as he made himself at home inside Felix, the clench of his walls a familiar one.

“Help me! PLEASE, ANYONE!” shrieked Donut, bleeding out.

“So good, so fucking good, baby. Don’t hold back, you know I like it when it hurts,” Felix babbled.

“It hurts!” Donut was ignored.

Locus bit Felix’s shoulder as he roughly pounded forward, and the noise Felix made in response was animalistic, the blood from the gash mingling with Donut’s on the dirty floor. Locus swore he could taste the difference between them.

Donut sobbed in anguish.

“Up here,” commanded Felix.

They held one another tight as they made love, watching one another with an unbreakable intensity. There was nothing else that made either of them feel so alive.

“Just kill me! I’m-” Donut struggled for breath, “I’m _begging you."_

Locus grit his teeth as their intimacy was yet again broken. He was about twenty thrusts in now and Donut had still yet to shut up.

Felix, also pissed at the continuous interruption, slammed a fist against the concrete. He tilted his head back, glaring in Donut’s direction. “Will you fucking die already?” he snapped. “We’re trying to fuck over here.”

Locus looked like he shared the sentiment, pulling away from their embrace to pull the knife out from where it was embedded in Donut’s side. He brought it up to slash his throat.

“Wait!” Felix stopped him.

Locus looked back in surprise, raising an eyebrow, chest heaving.

Felix’s smile turned the devilish shade that always went straight to Locus’ groin. “Cut out his tongue instead.”

Locus gruffed in acknowledgment, and much like he did for most of Felix’s requests, he complied dutifully.

“No! No, no, no, I don’t- please- I don’t-” Donut had lost the energy to scream.

Locus stayed stoic as he drove the blade in through Donut’s mouth, tossing his severed tongue aside when he was finished.

“ _Finally_.” Felix was back upon Locus in a flash, their teeth catching as they kissed one another with ravenous hunger.

Locus’ penis, now slick with blood, slid back inside Felix where it belonged.

Beside their fornication, Donut’s end came shortly thereafter. He choked helplessly, drowning in a river of his own blood, tormented nerve endings wrecked throughout his entire body.

Donut’s last thoughts were of his apartment, his cats, and his lover.

He felt his broad fingers caress him. He saw the affection on his face as Donut straightened back up after a chaste kiss to his mouth. He gazed back at Donut through the rolled down window of their car with that perfect little half smile of his.

_“Be safe, okay?”_

“Wash,” gargled Donut soundlessly.

The light left his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

“Fuck yeah. Love it when we catch a sweet tooth,” commented Felix as he produced a lolly from, a now very dead, Franklin Delano Donut’s handbag.

Locus was losing patience. “Are you just going to sit there all night or are you going to help me?”

Felix raised an eyebrow at his tone, unwrapping the lollipop to stick in his mouth. “Jeez, Samuel, what’s got into you?”

“I wonder. First you take my kill, then you leave me with cleaning duty. We wouldn’t even  _ have _ this much mess if it wasn’t for you.”

Felix took a slurp of artificial strawberry gooiness before he pushed it back into his mouth. He continued to rummage. “But, baby, but you’re so much better at cleaning up then I am.”

“Then you need the practise,” said Locus through gritted teeth.

“Next time.” Felix was dismissive, too interested in Donut’s belongings. “Where’d we put his wallet again?”

Locus sighed. He grabbed another handful of Franklin Delano Donut’s intestines, shoving them inside the industrial grade garbage bag.

Felix flipped open Donut’s purse. He smiled. “Oooh, he has a boyfriend.” 

Locus didn’t grant him any acknowledgment.

Felix shoved the lollipop into his cheek, his next slurp having Locus shoot a glare. Felix wriggled out the photos. He looked the first one over, unimpressed. He shifted around to show Locus, grinning. “He sure looks the life of the party, huh? I bet you guys would get along.” 

Locus rolled his eyes, entrails squishing wetly.

Felix noted some scribbles on the back of the photograph, punctuated with a crude drawing of a cat.

“Hey, hey, listen to this, Sammie,” Felix cleared his throat. “ _ Roses are red, violets are blue, my love for cats, has nothing on you. Love, Wash… _ How come you never do something this romantic for me?”

“I wonder,” returned Locus dryly.

Felix kept flipping. 

A pictures of cats. “Boring.” 

Felix threw it into the trash. 

A late-night photo with Donut and, presumably, his friends. “Boring.” 

Felix threw it into the trash. 

A childhood snapshot of Donut and his siblings. “Boring! Ugh.” 

Felix tossed the photo into the garbage bag alongside the others with particular disgust, left with only one.

“Oh.” Felix paused. “Well. That might be a problem.”

Locus stopped what he was doing to give his lover a questioning look.

Felix flipped the photo around using his index and middle finger, tossing the half-eaten lolly over his shoulder. It was the same man from the other photographs, although this time he was wearing a heavily-decorated uniform. An American flag was in the backdrop behind him. Agent David Washington’s gaze was stern as he looked into the camera, the scars on his face more defined in the professional lighting.

“Looks like lover-boy’s Special Forces.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might write more idk


End file.
